


Tiger Or Tigger

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just some things that you have to see to believe and some conversations you should never get into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Or Tigger

"Can ya believe it, Bruddah?" Kamekono chuckled as he turned and watched the HPD car pull away, "He really thought dat he could get away with it."

The blond haired detective shook his head in amused disbelief as he watched the patrol car disappear around the corner before he turned back to his large Hawaiian friend and grinned. "It certainly beats the standard stocking over the face."

"Yeah but ta walk in ta my shave ice shop and try and rob me dressed up as a tiger and think dat nobody would even notice!" Kamekono laughed.

"Tigger." Danny corrected gently as they walked back to where the only other witness stood beside Steve, who was waving his hands around in the air as he tried to excitedly explain what had happened.

"No, it's pronounced tiger, Bruddah." Kamekono frowned, glancing at his friend, "And what about his tail? Ain't never seen a tiger with a tail like dat."

"No, he was dressed as Tigger from the story Winnie The Pooh," Danny started to explain, "and his tail made it easier to bounce."

"Tigers don't bounce." The large Hawaiian stared incredulously at his friend, "Dey run and leap… but dey don't bounce."

"Tigger did." Danny shrugged. "And Pooh Bear would do anything for honey."

"Who's Pooh Bear?" Kamekono frowned in confusion.

"And what does he have to do with this attempted robbery?" Steve asked softly as he joined his partner and Kamekono.

"And what does he have to do with tigers?" The Hawaiian asked.

"Arghhh!" Danny groaned as he threw his hands up in in exasperation and walked away.

Pau


End file.
